Under The Crimson Moon
by ceryna
Summary: I own nothing. This is a future AU fic set approximately fifteen years in the future. Angst, romance, and YAOI. Stay away if this is a problem for you. Primary pairing is SasuNaru, some mention of SasuSaku.
1. Prologue

Uzumaki Naruto had forgotten what it felt like to be dry. The rain was everywhere, falling from the sky in rapid, stinging drops, rolling down his back in icy wet trails, and dripping into his sky-blue eyes. Moving silently, he leaned his head against the tree trunk for a brief moment, allowing himself to blink for the first time in over an hour. It was hard work, channeling his _chakra__ to maintain the silent vigil. One wrong move, and the thin cover of foliage would part, revealing the _jounin_ to the target's bodyguards. _

At that point, the mission would be a failure. 

Naruto could easily defeat the bodyguards…they were _chuunins_, but still fresh-faced and innocent, for all that they wore the expressionless mask of a shinobi as they patrolled the camp. They were untouched by sorrow and grief, not yet hardened with unendurable misery.

_But that can change…_

No, this mission was for information gathering. If judged merely on the duties required, it would surely be deemed D level, perhaps C level at best…but only a _jounin_ could safely travel through the forbidden territory to reach this area, and only Uzumaki Naruto could be guaranteed to return with the vital intelligence that the _Hokage_ so desperately needed. 

_Well, HE probably could…but he's not here. I am._

Bracing himself once more, Naruto looked out over the camp, scanning the numbers of soldiers, toting the numbers up in his head again, bleakly.

_At least 10 soldiers for every ninja…and that's not including this new technology that's been wreaking havoc. Those poor kids…They weren't even _genin_ yet._

The blond _jounin stopped himself, halting the crimson wave of anger in the back of his mind and ruthlessly forcing it down. _

_I can't be angry right now…it'll cloud me, make me careless. Time enough to feel angry when I get back to Hidden Leaf._

Time and maturity had given Naruto control over his temper, but it was hard-won control, perfected by sheer dint of will. After the nine tails had been released that time…learning to manage his temper became crucial. Iruka had sat with him for hours, patiently talking to him, helping him work through everything.

_And now he's dead. Damn Tsukasa._

The man squinted up at the sun, judging the time. The sun would set in a few hours, and when it did, Naruto would use the cover of darkness to leave the perimeter of the camp and begin the dangerous journey home. It would be days before it would be safe to stop for rest or food, but this duty was essential and was worth the exertion. 

It was war, after all.


	2. Chapter One

Just In . Directory . Columns . Dictionary . Search Log In . Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy Anime » Naruto » **Under The Crimson Moon** text size: (+) : (-) Author: ceryna 1. Prologue2. Chapter OnePG-13 - English - Angst/Romance - Reviews: 4 - Publish date: 08-30-03 - Updated: 08-31-03 story id: 1500636 

Author's Note:

Now for the explanations that you've all been wanting. The prologue was cryptic, and deliberately so, because I have an idea that I am shaping in a particular way. This is intended to be a long piece, but I will strive to update regularly, because as a fanfiction reader, I hate long waits between updates!

The current timeline takes place approximately 15 years after the current anime episodes. Naruto and Sasuke are 27 years old. Events that took place 10 years prior, when they were 17, will also be featured, as those events influenced the current situations. 

Expect angst, yaoi, perhaps some romance, later on...but it's not going to happen right away, and you're going to have to tolerate some mention of SasuSaku before we get to the good stuff. (Meaning NaruSasu, of course. ^_~ ).

Thanks very much for the reviews and comments. Please enjoy. Comments and criticisms are welcomed, but do keep it civilized, thanks. 

Dialogue is in quotation marks. "blah blah"

Thoughts are in italics. _blah blah_

_______

Chapter One

He flew through the trees, springing from one branch to another with the agility and grace of an experienced ninja. Hidden Leaf Village's number one rookie had grown up to be number one among the _jounin_ as well, although what that was worth in the current political climate remained debatable.

__

Damn Tsukasa.

It was Tsukasa's fault that the ninja villages were no longer hidden. It was Tsukasa's fault that the ninja academies had been closed down.

It was Tsukasa's fault that innocent children had been brutally murdered.

Sasuke intended to avenge every death, killing until his hands were permanently stained crimson with blood.

But it would never be enough.

It would never be enough to make up for what happened that night.

***

"Naruto! You're back!" 

Genya grinned and began preparing a bowl of ramen, anticipating the _jounin_'s order. 

"You were out a long time, this time. What ya up to?"

Naruto grinned and took a bite of his ramen, replying with his mouth full of steaming noodles.

"You know I can't tell you that, Genya-san. How's business?"

"Slow. _Hokage_ says that the military activity isn't anywhere near here, but people're scared...they're stayin' in at night and only goin' out when necessary durin' the day."

The cook threw a sweaty arm behind his neck and scratched his back, awkwardly. 

"Guess ramen ain't necessary, eh?"

"I sure missed it while I was out, Genya-san. I didn't get hot meals that much."

Naruto slurped his ramen in silence, forgetting the dust on his clothes and the little aches and pains that his arduous journey had created. He'd sleep like the dead that night, and be up early in the morning, training. 

__

Sasuke's back in town, Kakashi said. Weird having both of us in at the same time...Hokage _usually tries to keep us apart._

Thinking of _him_ always brought up memories of _her_, which shifted into a vision of blood on his hands, Sasuke lying bloodied at his feet, his own eyes narrowed with rage and burning with vermilion fury. The _Hokage_ needed his two strongest ninjas clearheaded and able to serve...not grappling with each other, intent on death.

__

Enough of that. Think of something good. Ramen. This ramen tastes good...and it's hot.

He raked his dirty fingers through his hair, momentarily cringing at the oily feel. 

__

Bath first, then bed.

"Thanks, Genya-san!"

He forced cheer as he tossed some coins at the ramen vendor, deliberately overpaying and putting a stubby-fingered hand up in a gesture of negation when Genya tried to give him change. Naruto walked through the streets, scuffing his feet, hands in his pockets. It was quiet in Hidden Leaf, just as Genya had said. 

__

I wish I could see Konohamaru playing in the streets again, trying to pounce on me. He was determined to be strong, determined to be Hokage_...determined to surpass me._

But Konohamaru was also among the dead.

***

"So, Kakashi...you agree?"

"_Hokage-sama_, you're right that only Naruto and Sasuke can complete this mission, but they can barely stand to be in the same room together, much less work together. There's no way they can be trusted not to kill each other as soon as they're outside the village."

The _Hokage_ started at the ceiling, quietly.

"That isn't the point, Kakashi."

"Yes, _Hokage-sama_."

Additional Author's Note:

I know it's short. I'm sorry, I'm trying my best...but I'm just getting over a severe case of writer's block and this is the best I can do right now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and some of the questions will be answered. Until then, please bear with me. 

Send me good writing vibes!

* * *

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert 1. Prologue2. Chapter One 


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for the long delay, I've been caught up in all sorts of stuff lately. As promised this is a longer chapter, and the next one will be even longer, hopefully. I'm starting to develop some momentum here, I think. I hope. ^^;;

As usual, I own nothing. If I did, it would be all SasuNaru, all the time.

If there's anyone out there interested in beta reading for me, please email me at cyprine0 AT yahoo DOT COM. 

Speech in quotes: "blah blah"

Thoughts in italics _blah blah_

_____________________________________________________________

For a ninja who had become absolutely sick of being wet while in the field, where it seemed that an inordinate amount of rain had been dogging his every footstep, Naruto was thoroughly enjoying his bath. The hot water soothed the tired, aching muscles, and within the relative safety of his tiny flat, he was able to relax and let his guard down. His dirty uniform was piled in a heap on the bathroom floor, where it would stay until Ino came over to check on him and scold him for having a filthy apartment. 

Years ago, if someone had told Naruto that Yamanaka Ino would be Mother Henning him when he returned from a mission, he would surely have thought it a prank, joke, or worse. But things changed, people changed, and Naruto had relationships with people that he never expected to have. Sometimes he wondered if somehow, the universe hadn't gone completely off-kilter, for how else could his life have turned out this way? Ten years ago, grappling with the emotional rollercoaster of an unrequited love and evolving friendships, his seventeen-year-old self had thought that surely, his life could not possibly be any more complicated or difficult. 

This train of thought, these remembrances, and the recollection of the naiveté of his younger self always caused Naruto to laugh bitterly. He would trade everything, anything, his _chakra, his status in the village, his rank among the _jounin___, to travel back in time and do things differently. _

His fingers trailed through the water, the skin on the tip of each digit starting to shrivel slightly. He sighed, closing his eyes and submerging his head once more, blowing air out of his nostrils and causing bubbles to rise at the surface of the water. For one brief, impossible moment, he contemplating not coming back up. 

But _shewould be disappointed in him for doing that, for giving up…and he owed her that much. He owed her. He would always owe her. And he would keep his promise…a promise made as tears streamed down his face and the killing edge rose inside him. _

(Ten years prior, early Spring) 

            "Ne, Naruto…did you think about what I said? About asking Hinata to go to the festival with you?"

            The blond ninja scratched his neck awkwardly and squinted at his bowl of ramen, trying to think of an excuse.

            "Naruto!" 

            "Etto…Sakura-chan, Hinata…she doesn't say much. It makes me feel weird."

"That's because she likes you! She's nervous around you! You need to make her feel more comfortable, and then she'll talk more. I think you should give it a try, at least."

"I dunno. I'm afraid I'd give her a heart attack if I even talked to her. She gets all red and starts doing that thing with her fingertips…"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"No excuses! I need you to ask Hinata so I can try to convince Sasuke-kun to come with me. I don't think he'll come if it's just me, but if it's a group of us, maybe…" 

Her tone was wistful, and for a moment, Naruto felt bad for her. Theirs was an odd friendship, awkward on both parts, at times, because years of disdain on her part and annoyingly obvious puppy love on his made them both self-conscious about this new-found understanding they enjoyed. It was hard to pinpoint exactly where it started. It might have been when Sakura became Iruka's classroom assistant and approached Naruto to ask him to tutor a strong but clumsy student, or when he blushingly apologized for embarrassing her with his years of begging for dates and attempts at stealing hugs and kisses that consistently ended with a lump on his head and bruises on her fist.

In any event, they were close, and he'd listened patiently to her woes and unrequited desire for Konoha's number one rookie, who was as glacial and reserved as ever. Sasuke had fulfilled his goal of being an avenger, but he'd gotten a taste for strength and power that would mark him for the rest of his life. He'd never be satisfied; he would always strive to achieve more. He was Naruto's only real competition in the village, while there were many other very strong shinobi there, only Sasuke spurred Naruto on to greater heights and filled him with that odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he'd been ignoring for so long. 

It was that odd feeling that was preventing him from going along with Sakura's suggestion that he ask Hinata out. It didn't seem fair to lead the girl on, but Sakura was indefatigable when it came to Sasuke. Rebuff after rebuff, and still she pursued him with a single-minded devotion that would have made her a very powerful _jounin_ had she applied it to the art of the shinobi and not to winning the heart of the last of the Uchiha clan. 

            Suddenly, Naruto was struck with an idea.

            "Sakura-chan, maybe I could talk to Sasuke about the festival. Convince him to go with us as his teammates? I'm sparring with him tonight; I could talk to him then. And then maybe, at the festival, I could get separated from you two…you know…_accidentally_." The blond pasted on his brightest smile, hoping Sakura would accept the offer. 

            One eyebrow twitched, showing that she could see the offer for what it was- an excuse _not to invite Hinata, but as the gears turned and she considered the idea of being alone with Sasuke, she blushed gently and ducked her head for a moment. _

            "I suppose that could work…but we're talking about Hinata again later, Naruto!"

"OK, OK!"

Glad for the reprieve, the blond plunked down some coins and gave Sakura's pink locks a quick tug before disappearing. She stared after him with a glare that slowly shifted into a smile as he moved out of eyeshot. The girl gave him a hard time…most of the time, but in truth, she was thankful for him. While the rivalry of Sakura and Ino had disappeared with the inception of Ino's relationship with Shikamaru, the rift between the two girls had not completely closed, nor would it ever. Naruto was her only confidante, although Sakura would never admit it. 

(Present day)

He tucked his head into the nightcap that he still wore, all these years later. Naruto realized how silly he looked, a grown man of twenty-seven and a seasoned _jounin_ wearing a walrus on his head to sleep, but it brought back memories of simpler days, where his only concern was to beat Sasuke – not into a bloody pulp, but just to be stronger than the other boy. 

It felt good to be in his own bed again. Sleeping rough was always hard and exceedingly impractical in enemy territory. All those nights where he'd kept running in stealth-mode, teetering on the edge of collapsing from exhaustion and proceeding by sheer willpower, it had not been ramen he'd been craving, it had been this. These cool sheets, bathed in silvery moonlight from the window, the pillow, plush and smooth, the blanket, somewhat scratchy but so familiar that his skin ignored the irritating fibers and reveled in the simple comfort. 

He was safe here. And for now, it was enough. 


End file.
